Ending Story?
by Fujoshi137
Summary: "Apakah kau, masih mencintaiku?"/ "Aku masih belum bisa pastikan itu"/ "Jadi, begitu ya?.."/ "Karena aku tahu, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."/ cerita pendek tentang perjalanan cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, aku tidak bisa memberikan Summary- - jadi, aku mohon bacalah jika berminat dan jangan lupa memberikan review. KyuMin story, BL, boyxboy./Chap4 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Ending Story?'

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Rate T

.

Shounen-ai, BL, Boyxboy

.

This story is mine, but KyuMin not mine :'3

 _enJOY! ^-^_

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin menutup buku kecil yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin senja yang menenangkan, membelai rambut halusnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , kau tidak ingin masuk? Hum?" sentuhan lembut tangan seseorang menyentuh kepalanya pelan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok sang ibu dengan senyum tulus dibelakangnya.

" _Eomma_.. kenapa tidak didalam saja? Disini dingin, tidak baik bagi _eomma._ " Sungmin segera mengambil tangan ibunya dan meletakkannya pada pipinya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat putra kesayangannya begitu menyayanginya.

"Kau juga, kenapa malah melamun disini? Hari mulai gelap" Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan membawa kepala sang anak kepada bahunya. Hening cukup lama terjadi ketika Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Leeteukpun menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, nak.. kau tau bukan aku tidak akan bisa membawamu kedalam rumah jika kau tertidur disini, sayang" Leeteuk kembali mengelus lembut surai halus itu dan mendapat gumaman samar dari Sungmin. Pria itu tidak tertidur, hanya saja.. ia merasa sangat lelah, entah kenapa.

" _Eomma_ , apa kau bahagia memiliki anak sepertiku?" Gumam Sungmin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Leeteuk kemudian terkekeh samar dan menepuk halus paha Sungmin disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat menyayangimu.. jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam dengan perasaan sayangku kepadamu Sungmin- _ah_." Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin erat, putranya yang manis itu belakangan ini senang sekali bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku hanya, mencoba mencari tahu bahwa ada yang masih menyayangiku." Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Leeteuk sendu, kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tulus yang terlihat sedih.

"Jangan seperti itu! Aku menyayangimu, _appa_ mu juga. Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, _eomma_ tidak akan membolehkanmu masuk kedalam rumah." Canda Leeteuk. Kemudian Sungmin tertawa karena iapun tahu, itu hanya sebuah ancaman omong kosong ibunya. Bahkan ketika ia hanya berada didalam kamarnya yang dikunci seharianpun, Leeteuk sangat mencemaskannya, bagaimana mungkin wanita lembut itu tidak mengizinkannya masuk kedalam rumah?

"Aku menyayangimu, _eomma_ " Sungmin memeluk erat Leeteuk. Ia benar-benar menyayangi ibunya, sangat. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak sadar jika air matanya menetes lagi. Walaupun ia sadar bahwa wanita lembut itu bukan ibu kandungnya..

0o0o0

Lee Sungmin hanya seorang pria biasa. Dia memiliki paras wajah manis, imut, cantik, dan disaat-saat tertentu juga bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang _manly_. Lee Sungmin, pria yang diasingkan oleh keluarganya begitu keluarganya tahu jika dia _berbelok_ menjadi seorang gay karena seseorang. Tapi, ia sangat beruntung ketika Leeteuk dan Kangin membawanya pulang kerumah mereka ketika menemukan Sungmin yang meringkuk dengan selimut tipisnya disebuah taman kota ketika pasangan itu sedang berjalan-jalan.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu tentang sebuah cerita yang berakhir bahagia? Semua orangpun ingin seperti itu, termasuk seorang Lee Sungmin._

" _Eomma_ , aku izin untuk keluar sebentar~"

 _Sungmin adalah pria manis yang baik. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan orang lain,_

"Aku ingin membeli obat. Bukankah obat _eomma_ sudah habis? Aku akan segera kembali."

 _Walaupun ia harus rela menaruh kebahagiaannya pada urutan kesekian pada daftar yang ia buat sendiri pada kehidupannya._

"Baiklah, aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepadamu.. Sungmin- _ah_ "

 _Walaupun ia harus menyembunyikan kesedihannya, itu tidak masalah. Asalkan, orang yang ia sayangi bisa tersenyum._

.

.

Sungmin menyusuri setiap ruas-ruas toko obat untuk menemukan obat sang ibu. Beberapa jam ia menyusuri toko-toko tersebut, akhirnya iapun menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Namun ketika ia hendak mengambil obat itu, sebuah tangan putih pucat milik seseorang juga telah memegang bungkus obat itu.

"Ah, sepertinya ini milikku. Bisakah kau melepaskannya?" Sungmin berucap kepada sang pemilik tangan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Lee Sungmin?" Suara menenangkan yang begitu Sungmin kenal mengalun tepat dari arah belakangnya. Ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Dan orang itu ada disana.

"Ch- Cho Kyuhyun?" Orang itu.. orang yang selama ini ia hindari, kini kembali tepat didepannya. Mata teduhnya, tubuh tinggi yang terbalut sempurna dengan kulit putih pucatnya, bahkan wangi tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang.. sekarang ada dihadapannya lagi.

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Kau –Lee Sungminkan?" Pria berkacamata dengan _frame_ hitam yang bertengger sempurna dihidung mancungnya itu kembali membuka suaranya. Sedikit melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada wajah yang tampak bingung didepannya.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya ketika pria didepannya merundukkan sedikit wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan dirinya. Cho Kyuhyun memandang sendu paras manis didepannya, kemudian bergumam pelan.

' _Kenapa kau pergi dariku?'_

Sungmin tersentak pelan, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan dari pria didepannya. Detak jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang saat semua memori dirinya dan Kyuhyun dulu berputar dalam ingatannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Lee Sungmin! Kau sangat manis! Jadilah kekasihku!' Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikalnya tiba-tiba saja berada tepat didepan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dibawah pohon yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dirinya.**_

' _ **Kau siapa? Apa kau tidak waras? Kau pria, dan aku juga pria.' Sungmin berujar dengan nada datar, kemudian dia kembali membuka buku yang ia bawa sedari tadi.**_

' _ **Aku tidak gila. Aku menyukaimu.. dan kau harus jadi milikku!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Air mata perlahan menumpuk pada kelopak matanya. Dadanya begitu sesak ketika kenangan-kenangan itu mulai muncul lagi.

Ia kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatapnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mengambil obat yang ia cari sedari tadi, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya Sungmin menjawab dengan nada datar andalannya "Aku ambil obat ini. maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lama denganmu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_ " setelah itu lelaki manis tersebut bergegas menuju kasir dan segera keluar dari toko obat, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

 _Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengulang memori menyakitkan itu lagi, terlebih aku sekarang semakin tidak pantas bertemu lagi denganmu._

 **0o0o0o0**

Sungmin kembali kerumahnya yang sederhana. Ia meletakkan sepatunya pada rak yang ada disamping pintu dan segera masuk kedalam. Ia melihat sang _eomma_ sedang menonton acara televisi dengan secangkir teh hangat ditangannya.

"Eomma, aku pulang" Ucap Sungmin lembut, Leeteukpun segera menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan Sungmin yang baru kembali.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang? Kemarilah, aku membuatkanmu teh hangat. _Appa_ mu belum pulang, mungkin ia akan pulang pukul sepuluh nanti." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dengan menepuk sisi kosong sofa yang ia duduki. Sungminpun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

" _Eomma_ tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dia"

"Siapa? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hu'um.."

Leeteuk diam sebentar, kemudian mengelus pundak Sungmin dengan lembut. Ah, dia tahu rasanya bertemu kembali dengan cinta lama. Leeteuk tahu, Sungmin masih mencintai pria itu bahkan mungkin putranya tidak bisa melupakan cintanya itu. Walaupun ia belum melihat sosok 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu, tetapi ia merasa bahwa pria itu cukup baik.

"Kau tidak apa? Ceritalah kepadaku" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kepada ibunya, kemudian senyum tipisnya terlihat.

"Tadi ia datang ke toko obat yang sama denganku, kemudian dia juga ingin mengambil bungkus obat yang kucari. Lalu ia bertanya kepadaku, ' _Kenapa kau pergi?'_ , tapi aku tidak menjawab dan malah berlalu begitu saja." Sungmin bercerita dengan menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa rasanya sakit.

"Ia masih mencintaimu, kaupun jugakan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan tatapan teduhnya. Ia mengusap pelan surai lembut milik anaknya, kemudian tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku yakin, kalian masih saling mencintai. Jadi, mengapa tidak mulai dari awal?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Keadaan sudah berbeda, _eomma_. Sudah berbeda" Sungmin menggeleng dan tertawa kecil namun satu tetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ya, semuanya sudah berbeda.

"Jika kalian memang saling mencintai, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kalian akan bersama lagi" Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin sekedar memberi kekuatan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan ibunya.

"Sekarang mandilah, kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan bajumu. Aku akan membuat makan malam" Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengecup sekilas kepala Sungmin sebelum menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

.

.

.

Suasana malam ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa serangga malam yang terdengar suaranya diluar sana. Angin membuat suara gesekkan pelan antara dedaunan gugur dengan rerumputan dibawahnya. Walaupun ini sudah pukul 11 malam, kantuk belum juga menghampiri Sungmin. Pria itu terus saja mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya kekanan atau kekiri namun itu tidak membuat kantuk menghampirinya.

"Aish, aku tidak bisa tidur!" Sungmin memeluk gemas guling yang ia peluk kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersender pada kepala ranjang. Ia kemudian menolehkan pandangannya menuju meja nakas disampingnya dan mengambil buku _diary_ nya.

"Cho, mengapa begitu sulit melupakanmu? Aku sangat tersiksa bila seperti ini terus" Sungmin mengusap lembut permukaan buku itu, buku itu pemberian dari Kyuhyun, walaupun hanya sekedar buku tapi itu sangat berharga.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat senang mendengar suaramu lagi.." Sungmin menatap sendu buku itu, kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun terputar kembali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Like the warm spring scent**_

 _ **I'll stay by your side only for a moment**_

 _ **I'll be the blowing wind**_

 _ **So i can wipe away your tears**_

 _ **I love you, words i prepared all night**_

 _ **Words i couldn't say because of the butterflies**_

 _ **Now i'll confess to you**_

 _ **I love you, i love you**_

" _ **Kau masih ingat nyanyian itu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan putih Sungmin yang sedang berbaring diatas pahanya.**_

" _ **Tentu saja, kau sangat mempesona saat bernyanyi seperti itu." Sungmin tersenyum manis mengingat pertama kali Kyuhyun bernyanyi disebuah caffe saat itu. Kyuhyunnya memang mempesona, ia benarkan?**_

" _ **Hahaha, tentu saja aku mempesona Ming" Kyuhyun tertawa bangga, kemudian ia merundukkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah Sungmin.**_

" _ **Kau itu memang mempesona, tapi aku tidak suka percaya dirimu yang kelewat batas" Sungmin mencolek pelan hidung Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih digenggam oleh pria diatasnya. Kemudian dia mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam diatasnya.**_

" _ **Aku seperti ini hanya padamu, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin, kemudian menatap lembut wajah manis dibawahnya.**_

" _ **Aku tahu. Dan kau hanya boleh seperti itu kepadaku! Mengerti?" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu tegap kekasihnya.**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu.. aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya dan menciumi rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tanpa terasa satu tetes airmata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya yang indah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya yang memanas, satu demi satu air mata lolos dari mata indahnya begitu satu memori terputar lagi diingatannya. Disaat ia dan Kyuhyun masih bisa saling bercanda ataupun saling memberikan kenyamanan, dan disaat itulah Sungmin merindukan sosok itu. Banyak orang bilang, kenangan buruk itu menyakitkan. Namun mereka salah, kenyataannya kenangan indahlah yang menyakitkan.

"Eungh!"

Sungmin menaruh buku itu kembali ke meja nakasnya saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya. Ia mengerang tertahan begitu rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung mereda. Rambutnya sudah berantakan karena Sungmin terus menerus meremasnya, sakit itu ia rasakan kembali, selalu seperti ini jika memori bersama orang itu terputar kembali. Isakkan mulai terdengar seiring denyutan itu semakin terasa menyakitkan, terlebih darah segar mulai turun dari hidungnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, tapi ia tidak ingin pingsan! Tidak...

Sungmin terengah ketika sakit itu sedikit demi sedikit semakin mereda, kemudian dengan cepat ia menyeka darah dari hidungnya menggunakan tisu yang selalu tersedia dimejanya.

' _Tuhan, aku mohon hilangkan rasa sakit ini.'_

Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali kekasur. Kyuhyun, lelaki yang entah mengapa sama sekali tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari ingatannya. Ia hanya ingin, rasa sakit setiap kali ia mengingat sosok itu hilang..

.

.

0o0o0

Sungmin bangun dengan mata yang sembab, kantung mata yang menghitam dan juga muka yang ia tekuk sedari tadi menambah buruk wajahnya lalu ia mulai menyentuh matanya.

"Aku harus apakan mata ini? lagi pula kenapa bisa begini?" Sungmin berdecak sebal sambil terus mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Beruntung hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kerja dan kuliahpun masih pukul dua siang nanti, jadi ia bisa sedikit _memperbaiki_ wajanya.

"Ah, aku harus mengompresnya" Ucapnya dengan helaan napas, kemudian dengan malas ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun Sungmi- Oh astaga! Kau kenapa nak?!" Kangin yang sedang sibuk dengan korannya langsung berdiri melihat muka anaknya yang sangat berantakkan, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung manangkup wajah itu dikedua tangannya.

"Aku tida-"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menatap ragu Kangin yang menatapnya dengan serius, kemudian ia mengalah dan memegang kedua tangan Kangin. ' _Sial, kenapa aku lupa appa juga libur hari ini'_ Sungmin meruntuki kebodohannya, ia lalu tersenyum pada Kangin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa , _appa_. Aku kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebentar, jadi aku hanya menangis karena membayangkan dia" Jawabnya mencoba jujur. Kangin memperhatikan sekali lagi wajah manis anaknya yang sekarang masih berantakan, lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Hah, kau sudah beranjak dewasa Sungmin- _ah_ , tapi kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu" Ucap Kangin dan ia kembali berjalan ketempat duduknya. Sedangkan Leeteuk? Sedari tadi pria cantik itu hanya diam berkutat dengan masakkannya tanpa mau ikut campur dalam perdebatan 'ayah-anak' yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, ia sudah tahu jika Sungmin pasti akan menangis setelah melihat Kyuhyun kemarin.

"YoungWoon - _ah_ , kau seperti baru mengenal Sungmin. Ia pasti akan selalu sedih jika mengingat pria pembuat onar itu. Kau ingat saat kita bertemu dengan Sungmin? Sungmin remaja menangis dipinggir taman kota sambil tertidur, jika saja kau tidak mencari asal suara itu pasti aku sudah menyuruh kau untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena mengira itu suara hantu" Cerita Leeteuk panjang lebar dengan tangannya yang sibuk menata sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Kangin yang berada dikursi seberang tertawa-hampir terbahak- ketika mengingat kenangan itu.

"Kau benar, Jungsoo! Ahahaha, seandainya aku meninggalkan Sungmin disana bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang? Mungkin matanya hanya akan tinggal segaris karena ia terus menangisi Kyuhyunnya" Goda Kangin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya pada Sungmin yang membatu didepan pintu kulkas.

" _Appa_! Sudah lupakan kejadian memalukan itu, itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu! Lagipula itu saat aku masih limabelas tahun, _appa_!" Sungmin mendengus sebal kepada Kangin yang tidak berhenti dengan tawanya, bahkan tawa lelaki itu semakin keras melihat muka Sungmin yang memerah karena godaannya dan Leeteuk.

"Oh ayolah Sungmin, mengaku saja kau masih mencintai pria sialan itu" Ucap kangin lagi begitu tawanya mulai mereda.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kangin yang terus menggoda Sungmin dan Sungmin yang mulai mendengus kesal karena _appa_ nya itu, namun ia bersyukur karena dengan begitu Sungmin bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihannya.

"Sudah-sudah, kita sarapan dulu"

"Tapi _eomma_ , aku harus-"

"Tidak, tidak. kau harus sarapan, sekarang juga Lee Sungmin" Leeteuk menatap anaknya yang hendak beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membawa beberapa batu es didalam mangkuk, lalu dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti keinginan ibunya padahal ia ngin mengompres matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ " Ucap Sungmin, kemudian ia menarik kursinya dan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman.

"Selamat makan" Ucap ketiganya hampir bersamaan, kemudian dapur hening selama mereka makan hanya ada suara-suara dentingan sendok maupun gelas dengan meja diruangan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai dengan sarapan sederhana yang jarang mereka lakukan karena kesibukan masing-masing, Sungmin pertama yang mengundurkan diri dari dapur untuk kembali kekamarnya.

" _Appa, eomma_ aku kekamar dulu. Terimakasih atas makanannya" Ucap Sungmin, kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Namun, sebelum ia sempat masuk kekamarnya Kangin berbicara dengan keras dari arah dapur, " _Sungmin-ah! Jangan menangis lagi, mukamu akan sama seperti shrek nantinya!"._ Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapan ayahnya, tapi tidak lama setelah itu Sungmin terkekeh kecil, ia bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang harmonis seperti sekarang.

Sungminpun menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar untuk mengompres matanya agar nanti siang matanya tidak memalukan ketika ia kekampus.

.

.

.

Siang yang tidak terlalu panas, semua berjalan secara lancar. Sarapan bersama, senda gurau kecil yang selalu terjadi ketika sarapan bersama, juga sedikit peringatan-peringatan kecil dari ayahnya agar selalu menjadi anak yang baik, padahal sekarang ia sudah cukup dewasa, tapi memang begitulah ayahnya. Kim Young Woon, laki-laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat tampan dengan badan tegapnya dan senyum menawan, juga lelucon yang lucu ataupun kadang menyebalkan, ia sangat sempurna untuk mejadi pemimpin sebuah keluarga karena tanggung jawabnya yang tidak pernah ia lalaikan, kasih sayangnya untuk istri dan juga anaknya, dan Sungmin bersyukur sekali lagi ia bisa mendapatkan sesosok ayah yang seperti itu.

" _Appa, eomma_ aku berangkat kuliah dulu, mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam hari ini" Ucap Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatunya dirak didekat pintu. YoungWoon hanya bergumam samar dari arah ruang tv, sedangkan Leeteuk berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"Hati-hati, Minnie- _ya_.. perhatikan dosenmu dengan serius, jangan terlalu banyak bercanda, mengerti?" Ujar Leeteuk dengan tatapan lembutnya, Sungmin yang dinasihati seperti itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya usai selesai memakai sepatu.

"Aku mengerti _eomma_ , aku bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit terkekeh. Leeteuk memperhatikan anaknya sebentar sebelum ia meraih pipi Sungmin lalu memperhatikan mata anaknya itu.

"Matamu. Sudah lebih baik, hum?"

"A-ah, ya, sudah lebih baik" Jawab Sungmin gugup, ia kemudian menunduk enggan menatap Leeteuk didepannya, sang ibu yang melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap sayang surai hitam yang mulai panjang itu.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, kembalilah kepadanya. Tapi jika kau tidak cinta lagi kepada orang itu, lebih baik kau lupakan dia, dan carilah seseorang yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia.. aku tidak ingin lebih lama melihatmu yang tertekan dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Sungmin- _ah_ "

.

.

0o0o0

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^ToBeContinue^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Annyeong.. satu cerita abal dari saya kembali saya post.. mungkin sudah tidak ada yang mengingat saya karena saya tidak mengepost ff lagi belakangan ini T^T tapi gapapa.._

 _Saya kembali lagi^.^/ mungkin cerita ini bakalan ketebak jalan ceritanya, hahaha saya juga tau kalo ff ini begitu pasaran.. tapi gapapalah, biarkan saya berimajinasi hehehe.._

 _Yasudahlah, ini cuap-cuap saya, maaf banyak typo, kata-kata yang kurang tepat,gak ada feelnya, ataupun bosan dengan jalan ceritanya/.\ kuharap ada yang sudi untuk mereview ff ini, hehehe.._

 _Salam JOYer! ^-^/~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Jika kau masih mencintainya, kembalilah kepadanya. Tapi jika kau tidak cinta lagi kepada orang itu, lebih baik kau lupakan dia, dan carilah seseorang yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia.. aku tidak ingin lebih lama melihatmu yang tertekan dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Sungmin-ah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Ending Story?'

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Rate T

.

Shounen-ai, BL, Boyxboy

.

This story is mine, but KyuMin not mine :'3

 _enJOY! ^-^_

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam didepan Leeteuk yang masih tersenyum lembut dihadapannya, kemudian pria manis itu tersenyum dengan terpaksa didepan ibunya.

"A-aku belum tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, _eomma_ " Ucap Sungmin, kemudian ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sungkan dan ia memutuskan untuk segera berbalik menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kepada Leeteuk, ia pun segera melaju dengan menggunakan sepeda kesayangan miliknya.

Diperjalanan ia terus memikirkan tentang perkataan Leeteuk. ' _Haruskah aku mencari seseorang yang baru untuk perasaanku? Apa aku bisa melakukan itu? Apa ada seseorang yang bisa menerimaku? Namun yang terpenting adalah, apakah aku bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang pria bermarga Cho itu?'_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan tidak terlalu cepat, hari yang cerah tiba-tiba saja membuat _mood_ nya menurun dengan perkataan leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja aku memikirkan itu" Ucap Sungmin, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan sedikit kencang hingga ia sampai pada universitasnya untuk berkuliah disana.

Pria manis itu memarkirkan sepedanya dideretan sepeda lain yang mulai memenuhi parkiran yang memang disediakan disana, ia turun dari sepeda dan mulai berjalan dilorong-lorong panjang dan berisik. Lima belas menit lagi jam pertama akan dimulai, tidak heran jika kelas-kelas sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kadang tidak tahu umur itu.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan begitu ia tahu bahwa Henry yang memanggilnya ia langsung melambaikan tangannya pada henry yang berlari kecil dilorong.

"Hai Henry" Sapa Sungmin begitu Henry sudah berada didepannya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu, lelaki dengan pipi _marshmellow_ nya itu tersenyum lebar kearah Sungmin dan sedikit menyeka keringat yang jatuh di dahinya.

"Min _hyung,_ aku punya sebuah permintaan untukmu! Aku harap kau mau menemaniku ke cafe yang tidak jauh dari sini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu" Pinta Henry dengan wajahnya yang ia buat sememelas mungkin, Sungmin yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya dan pria manis itu terbahak dengan kepala yang mengangguk.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja Henry- _ya_. kau tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah seperti itu didepanku, aku siap menemanimu" Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit tawa yang masih terselip diantara kalimatnya, Henrypun mengangguk mantap dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya yang teracung tepat didepan muka Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti dikelas, jangan pulang duluan _arraseo_?" Ucap Henry kepada Sungmin yang memandangnya aneh, tapi Sungmin langsung merubah raut wajahnya dengan senyum lebar dan memberi hormat kepada Henry dengan tangan yang ada didepan dahinya, lalu Sungmin menjawab dengan tegas.

"Baik pak! Aku tidak akan pulang duluan!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah! Janji sudah diucapkan, sampai jumpa komadan lee Sungmin!" Henrypun melakukan gestur yang sama seperti apa yang Sungmin lakukan kepadanya, lalu keduanya tertawa karena kelakuan konyol mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kekelas!"

"Baiklah, letnan Henry!"

"Hais, hentikan _hyung_!"

"Hahaha.."

.

.

.

Sorepun datang, tepat seperti yang Henry janjikan ia menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya dengan sabar, begitu Sungmin keluar Henry langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya mengambil sepeda Sungmin dan segera menduduki sepeda itu.

"Hey! Itu sepedaku!" Teriak Sungmin tidak terima. Jika Henry duduk di jok sepedanya, ia duduk dimana? Sungmin menatap Henry dengan sengit, namun Henry hanya terkekeh dan menunjuk lempengan besi yang ada dikanan dan kiri ban sepeda belakang milik Sungmin.

"Kau dibelakang, _hyung._ Aku yang akan mengayuh sepeda ini, kau hanya perlu berdiri dibelakangku" Ucap Henry santai, kemudian dengan berat hati Sungmin menuruti permintaan Henry, ia mulai menaiki sepedanya dan Henry mulai mengayuh sepeda itu menjauh perlahan dari arah gedung besar dibelakang mereka.

"Eum, kau ingin membicarakan apa Henry?" Tanya Sungmin disela kayuhan Henry, Henry hanya diam dan terkekeh samar padahal tidak ada yang lucu dari pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, iyakan?

"Kau hanya perlu berdiri diam dibelakang sana, Min _hyung_. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" Jawab Henry yang membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal, mendengar itu Henry terkekeh kecil didepan sana.

Perjalanan yang cukup Singkat sebenarnya, hanya memerlukan waktu duapuluh menit untuk mencapai cafe yang Henry maksud, tapi sekali lagi Sungmin harus merasa kesal –atau mungkin tercengang?

"I-ini.."

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Henry begitu melihat Sungmin disampingnya berdiri kaku melihat kearah cafe, Henry mencoba melihat seluruh bagian cafe yang mungkin menurutnya cukup menarik maupun cukup aneh, tapi semuanya tampak normal.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanya Henry lagi, kali ini Sungmin menoleh kaku kepada Henry dan pria manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba tersenyum dihadapan Henry.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk aku harus pulang sebelum malam" Ucap Sungmin yang mendahului Henry masuk kedalam cafe, lalu diikuti Henry dibelakangnya.

"Kau duduklah dulu, _hyung_. Aku akan memesan sesuatu, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Henry yang menaruh tasnya pada kursi lalu hendak menuju kekasir. Sungmin mengerjap sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku-"

"A-a, tidak ada penolakan. Baiklah, aku yang akan memilihkannya" Ucap Henry, ia berlalu menuju kasir dan memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Cafe tua dengan dekorasi yang kelewat sederhana itu, dan juga alunan lembut musik yang sedikit ia hafal dan mengerti liriknya semakin mengingatkannya pada sosok pria dengan hidung mancung dan kulit putih pucatnya. Ini adalah cafe dimana ia dan Cho Kyuhyun bertemu setelah sekian lama mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi karena Kyuhyun yang pindah rumah, Sungmin yang meneduh karena hujan diluar sana yang menjebaknya hingga ia tidak bisa pulang. Saat sedang menunggu ia mendengar suara merdu itu bernyanyi dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan yang orang sering sebut dengan _cinta pada pandangan pertama_.. ya, kepada Cho Kyuhyun, teman semasa kecilnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sungmin _hyung_ " Tiba-tiba saja Henry datang dengan pesanan dikedua tangannya yang membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar seketika. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya kehadapan Henry dan tersenyum manis setelahnya, namun ia terpaku lagi ketika melihat pesanan yang Henry berikan kepadanya.

"Euh, mungkin kau suka dengan Susu cokelat hangat dan sepotong roti bakar cokelat ini?" Ucap Henry sambil menyodorkan pesanannya itu kepada Sungmn, tapi Sungmin hanya diam. Tidak, pria manis itu bukan tidak menyukai pesanan yang Henry bawa, namun sekali lagi, itu mengingatkannya pada pria bermarga Cho itu..

" _ **Maaf menunggu lama, mungkin kau akan menyukai ini." Ucap seorang pria dengan kulit putih pucatnya dengan senyum menawan yang mengembang dari bibirnya.**_

 _ **Sungmin mengangguk kikuk, lalu ia mulai menyeruput susu cokelat hangatnya perlahan dan menikmati cairan hangat dan manis itu mengalir ditenggorokkannya.**_

" _ **Kau masih ingat denganku kan? Lee Sungmin?" Tanya pria itu lagi, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Sungmin dengan menyeruput kopi hitam pesananya dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan Sungmin.**_

 _ **Sungmin hampir tersedak sendiri mendengarnya, ia terbatuk sedikit sambil menepu-nepuk bagian dadanya.**_

" _ **E-euh, yah. Kau, Cho Kyuhyunkan?" Tanya Sungmin balik kepada pria didepannya, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu tersenyum manis, yang mampu membuat Sungmin menahan napasnya dengan muka yang memerah.**_

"...In.."

"Min.."

"Sungmin _hyung_ "

Panggilan Henry menyentak kembali Sungmin kedunia nyata, pria manis itu mengerjap sedikit dan menemukan Henry yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa, Min _hyung_?" Tanya Henry lagi, Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan. Sungmin merasakan pelupuk matanya menampung air mata, sebelum air mata itu turun Sungmin dengan cepat mengusap matanya yang berair.

"A-aku tidak apa. O-oh iya, kau kesini ingin membicarakan apa?" Gumam Sungmin, suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih pelan. Jika saja Henry tidak fokus, ia mungkin tidak akan mendengar perkataan Sungmin karena cafe cukup ramai dengan suara musik yang dinyanyikan oleh band yang ada dicafe ini.

"E-eh.. masalah itu.." Henry tergagap, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan mengusap belakang tengkuknya. Sungmin yang melihat prilaku Henry hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, Henry kemudian menyesap segelas teh hangat miliknya dengan cepat.

"Katakan saja.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memotong roti bakarnya, ia menusuk salah satu potongan itu dengan garpu kecil yang telah disiapkan, menunggu Henry untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Akumenyukaimu" Ucap Henry dengan satu kali tarikkan napasnya, ia melirikkan matanya sebentar kearah Sungmin dan segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Sungmin teridiam, tangannya yang memegang garpu membeku, wajahnya memancarkan ketidak percayaannya ke arah Henry. ia kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk.

' _apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus menerima Henry atau tidak? eomma menyuruhku untuk berpindah ke lain hati, apakah ini.. waktu yang tepat?'_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati, ia meremas jemarinya dibawah meja dengan gugup, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

" _ **Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu"**_

DEG!

Sungmin tersentak begitu bisikkan itu terlintas diingatannya. Kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh Kyuhyun saat itu teringat jelas dikepala Sungmin. Ia lalu menegakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Henry yang duduk dengan tegap didepannya. ' _Aku harus memilih apa yang terbaik untukku_ ' Sungmin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, lalu ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Henry.. maaf, tapi aku.. tidak bisa menerimamu" Ucap Sungmin memandang Henry dengan yakin. Henry tersentak sedikit, kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum walaupun itu sangat terlihat terpaksa.

"A-ah, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Maaf jika aku-"

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya, masih menyimpan perasaanku untuk seseorang saat ini"

"O-oh, begitu.. k-kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa dia?" Tanya Henry dengan wajah agak kecewanya, Sungmin lalu menarik napasnya kembali dan menghembuskannya.

"Dia adalah.." Sungmin menjeda ucapannya, menahan napasnya beberapa detik sebelum ia menyebutkan nama itu, "Cho Kyuhyun" Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengayuh pelan sepedanya melewati jalan setapak, matahari mulai tenggelam namun ia masih enggan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Ia memutar arah menuju sebuah taman dengan hiasan lampu taman yang menyinari taman tersebut, Sungmin menyenderkan sepedanya pada sebuah pohon besar, dan ia mulai berjalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi taman yang mulai sepi itu.

Semua ingatan tentang Kyuhyun terus berputar dikepalanya, membuat ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang sering menjalari kepalanya namun ia tahan. Ia mulai berjalan dibalik semak-semak yang menghubungkan taman itu dengan danau kecil, seingatnya danau itu tidak terlalu jauh.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menyusuri jalan ditaman yang mulai sepi itu, bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal dirinya saja disana. Sungmin mulai menyibak beberapa semak-semak, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat sesosok lelaki duduk dipinggir danau sendirian. Ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah sosok kyuhyun, namun ia segera menepis pikirannya itu. Sungmin mulai melangkah satu langkah kedepan, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang bernyanyi kecil, dan sekarang Sungmin yakin, jika itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

 **Still miss you** _(Masih merindukanmu)_

 **I don't know what i can do** _(Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan)_

 **We can't be true** _(Kita tidak bisa jadi nyata)_

 **Mitasareru koto naku futari no kyori** _(Jarak antara kita ini tak bisa terpenuhi)_

 **Chijimatte iku tabi setsunai** _(Air mataku ini setiap waktu menyusut)_

 **Afure dashita omoi tsunoru da ke de** _(Meluapkan emosi hanya menumbuhkan kekuatan)_

 **Ouuh it's hard for me to say** _(Oh ini sulit untuk aku katakan)_

Sungmin semakin membeku ditempatnya. suara menenangkan itu, terlebih lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sosok itu membuatnya merasakan sesak.

 **Cuz we, we can see how it's going to end** _(Karena kita, kita bisa lihat bagaimana ini berakhir)_

 **But i got my love for you** _(Tapi aku memiliki cintaku untukmu)_

 **Moshimo konomama kimi wo, wasureru koto ga de ki tara** _(Jika aku bisa meninggalkan dan melupakanmu)_

Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati sosok itu dengan perlahan, mencoba berdiri di belakang sosok itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

 **Nante omoeba omou hodo ni** _(Semakin aku memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu,)_

 **Kimi wo wasureru koto nante** _,_ **Boku ni wa de ki ru hazu mo nakute** _(Aku tahu itu tak akan mungkin bagiku untuk melupakanmu)_

 **We always wish tonight could last forever** _(Kita selalu berharap malam ini akan bertahan selamanya)_

 **I can be your side** _(Aku bisa di sisimu)_

 **I shouldn't be in your heart** _(Aku tak sebaiknya di hatimu)_

 **Either the time we have spent** _(Tiap waktu kita habiskan)_

 **And i want you to know what the truth is** _(Dan aku ingin kau tahu apa kebenarannya)_

 **But sometimes it makes me feel so sick oh no** _(Tapi terkadang ini membuatku merasa begitu sakit, oh tidak)_

 **I just can't say to you, no i won't** _(Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, tidak, aku tidak ingin)_

Itu bukan suara Kyuhyun, suara itu lebih lembut dan terdengar manis. Itu Lee Sungmin, Sungmin bernyanyi melanjutkan nyanyian yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat kebelakangnya dimana Sungmin berdiri tepat dibelakang punggungnya, namun tatapan pria manis itu tertuju kehamparan air yang bercahaya karena bulan bersinar terang diatas sana. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya, saat Sungmin sudah mendudukkan dirinya diatas rerumputan itu, Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya yang diikuti oleh Sungmin.

 _ **o-o-oooh**_

 **Cuz we, we can see how it's going to end** _(Karena kita, kita bisa lihat bagaimana ini berakhir)_

 **But i got my love for you** _(Tapi aku memiliki cintaku untukmu)_

 **Moshimo konomama kimi wo, wasureru koto ga de ki tara** _(Jika aku bisa meninggalkan dan melupakanmu)_

 **Nante omoeba omou hodo ni** _(Semakin aku memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu,)_

 **Kimi wo wasureru koto nante** _,_ **Boku ni wa de ki ru hazu mo nakute** _(Aku tahu itu tak akan mungkin bagiku untuk melupakanmu)_

 **We always wish tonight could last forever** _(Kita selalu berharap malam ini akan bertahan selamanya)_

 **I can be your side** _(Aku bisa di sisimu)_

Keduanya menyelesaikan lagu itu bersama-sama, keadaan mulai menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang mulai membuka suara kecuali binatang malam yang mulai beraktifitas.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekilas, lalu melemparkan kembali tatapannya pada Danau indah didepannya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"jadi.. apa?" Sungmin bertanya kembali kepada Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Apakah kau, masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi.

"Aku masih belum bisa pastikan itu" Jawab Sungmin bohong. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, kemudian ia terekeh kecil, yang entah mengapa membuat Sungmin merasa sakit.

"Jadi, begitu ya? baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai melemparkan kerikil kecil kedalam danau, membuat air tenang itu beriak kecil karena kerikil yang masuk kedalam air.

Sungmin terdiam, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria manis itu melipat lututnya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada lututnya.

"Kenapa kau, menjauhiku? Bahkan terlihat kau sangat.. membenciku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatan melempar kerikil itu. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia menegang sesaat lalu menatap sendu danau dengan riak air kecil dipermukaannya.

"Karena aku tahu, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Padahal aku rela melepaskan semuanya, orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, teman, bahkan kehidupanku. Tapi kau? Hahaha" Tawa Sungmin mengejek diakhir kalimatnya, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu aku-"

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau meninggalkanku saat aku mulai mencintaimu, saat kita bertemu dicafe itu, dan saat kau menyatakan kau mencintaiku. Aku sangat bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia, rasanya aku seperti orang yang sangat beruntung, kita melewati semuanya bersama, tertawa bersama.." Gumam Sungmin dengan sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya, dan juga setetes air mata yang mulai jatuh dipipinya yang halus.

"Saat aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku membulatkan tekadku untuk mengatakan kebenarannya kepada semua orang. Namun dengan kejamnya, saat aku sudah memberitahu semua teman, sahabat, bahkan keluarga dan juga orang tuaku, dan saat aku diusir oleh orang tuaku sendiri, kau meninggalkanku. Aku melihatmu bersama pria manis didepan rumahmu, aku melihat kau memeluknya erat, aku melihatmu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, bahkan aku melihat kau mengusap pelan kepala pria manis itu dengan lembut dan pria manis itu mencium pipimu." Lanjut Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit terputus-putus karena isakkanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu semua membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin,

"Ming, kau salah! Aku tidak pernah-"

"Bahkan, ketika aku datang kerumahmu seminggu kemudian, orang tuamu mengusirku dengan kata-kata kasar dan mereka bilang jika kau tidak mungkin menjadi gay, apalagi menjadi gay denganku. Aku sangat sakit, kau tahu?! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak didepan mukamu saat itu, berteriak bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, namun apa yang kudapatkan? Setelah orang tuamu mengisurku, kau muncul dari balik pintu dan hanya menatapku dingin.." Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan isakkan yang semakin kencang, ia berkali-kali mencoba menghapus air mata yang bahkan tidak berhenti mengalir sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap pias pria disampingnya, ia mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin, namun pria manis itu langsung menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau mau apa? Hah?! Bahkan sekarang kau masih bertanya mengapa aku menjauhimu?! Bahkan kau bertanya apakah aku masih mencintaimu? Kau sangat lucu, Cho" Seru Sungmin dengan tawa namun air mata semakin deras turun dari matanya yang mulai memerah.

Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu segera membawa Sungmin kepelukannya, menahan rasa sakit ketika Sungmin terus menerus mencoba lepas dari rengkuhannya dan rasa sakit ketika mendengar isakkan Sungmin. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin yang masih terus terisak, lalu mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang memberontak.

"Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah. Sangat, sangat, sangat bersalah. Aku tahu itu" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan kepada Sungmin yang masih terisak, namun mulai melemah dan tidak memberontak dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku bisa menerima jika kau membenciku sekarang, aku tidak apa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat.

"Kau tahu, sebagian besar yang kau ucapkan, itu memang benar.." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat pada telinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar itu kembali memberontak lemah didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat.

"Itu semua memang benar, tapi kau salah paham. Prercayalah kepadaku, aku selalu mencintaimu, selalu, setiap waktu, setiap hembus napas yang ku hirup dan keluarkan, setiap waktu didalam hidupku, percayalah jika aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun bergumam sangat pelan, bahkan suara laki-laki tampan itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kyu-hyun" Sungmin mulai mencoba merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun, namun usahanya gagal ketika Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin kedadanya dan ia menyusupkan wajahnya diantara leher Sungmin.

"Percayalah jika aku selalu mencintaimu, aku, sangat, mencintaimu.. " Kyuhyun kembali berbisik lembut, ia mengecupi rambut Sungmin dengan perlahan. Ia sedikit merenggangkan pelukkannya dan segera mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku harus pergi, Sungmin.." Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya dan memandang sendu wajah Sungmin, ia mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi, keluar negeri. Besok"

"..."

"Aku tahu mungkin ini termasuk berita membahagiakan untukmu karena aku akan pergi jauh darimu agar kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku lagi," Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, lalu mengecup pelan kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Jika kau masih mencintaiku, tunggulah aku kembali. Atau paling tidak, panggillah aku ketika kau merasakan rindu padaku atau kau menyerah dan ingin kembali kepelukanku. Maka aku akan siap untuk membawamu kembali" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin diam membeku, keduanya terdiam hingga tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

"Ingatlah bahwa aku, mencintaimu" Bisik Kyuhyun sekali lagi, kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menepuk sedikit bajunya yang kotor karena tanah, kemudian ia mulai berjalan pelan membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, ia menatap sendu pria didepannya. Airmata menetes kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Ah, rupanya kau disini! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dari tempatnya bersama Sungmin tadi, dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya, lalu pria manis itu semakin membulatkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung pria itu dan memeluknya erat.

Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan taman itu dan juga meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pria pendek tadi. Ia mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat, sesekali ia mengusap rembesan airmata yang mengganggu pengelihatannya. Sungmin baru saja akan mengaku bahwa ia masih mencintai pria itu, namun harapannya kandas ketika melihat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Pria itu, pria pendek itu adalah pria yang ia lihat dulu.

' _Apa Kyuhyun memang mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan pria itu? Tapi kenapa ia bilang masih mencintaiku? Pria brengsek!'_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati, ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan segera memarkir sepedanya asal begitu ia sampai dirumahnya. Pria manis itu membanting pintu depan, kemudian segera berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan orang tuanya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, CHO KYUHYUN! PRIA BRENGSEK!"

0o0o0

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ToBeContinue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapther 2 apdet.. haha, mungin ff ini bakalan jadi beberapa chapter doangan.. hehe, saya tau ini gak jelas dan mungkin kebaca jalan ceritanya-_- saya nyadar kok.. :'3 apakah ff ini pantas buat dilanjut? Atau end disini? .-._

 _Maaf dengan banyak typo, kosa kata yang buruk, pemilihan diksi yang kurang bagus, dan lain-lain.. oh iya, satu lagi.. yang diatas itu*tunjukliriklagu* itu punya band asal Jepang.. namanya_ _ **One Ok Rock**_ _yang judulnya_ _ **Pierce**_ _:D okeeh sekian duluuu, bubaaay.. semoga ada yang suka dengan ff ini.. review ditunggu.. :3 dan sangat-sangat berterimakasih yang sudah membaca dan juga mereview di chap 1, arigatou :D_

 _Salam JOYer!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' _Apa Kyuhyun memang mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan pria itu? Tapi kenapa ia bilang masih mencintaiku? Pria brengsek!'_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati, ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan segera memarkir sepedanya asal begitu ia sampai dirumahnya. Pria manis itu membanting pintu depan, kemudian segera berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan orang tuanya.

" _AKU MEMBENCIMU, CHO KYUHYUN! PRIA BRENGSEK!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Ending Story?'

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Rate T

.

Shounen-ai, BL, Boyxboy

.

This story is mine, but KyuMin not mine :'3

 _enJOY! ^-^_

.

.

.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal kesayangannya, air mata mulai turun dan membasahi bantal itu. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali berteriak, mencaci maki, bersumpah serampah, dan sebagainya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Ia bukan anak umur sepuluh tahun lagi yang akan merengek untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin seperti itu.

"Apa ya-ng hiks, harus aku lakukan, tuhan? Hiks" Isak Sungmin dengan pelan, ia semakin dalam melesakkan wajahnya pada bantal dan mulai berteriak yang langsung teredam oleh bantalnya itu.

"Aku harusnya lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya, bukan menaruh harapan bodoh untuk seorang pria brengsek itu. Seharusnya aku tau! Seharusnya aku menerima Henry saat itu!" Sungmin bergumam sendiri disela isakkannya, dadanya mulai terasa sangat sesak namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Tapi.. aku tidak bisa melepas pria brengsek itu. Perasaan ini, perasaan sialan ini.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghilangkannya!" Ucap Sungmin kesal, ia mulai memukul-mukul bantalnya sambil sesekali tangannya menyeka air mata yang tidak berhenti turun.

"Aku harus bagai-"

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti begitu mendengar ketukkan dari pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu berdehem untuk menstabilkan suaranya walaupun ia masih sedikit terisak.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Seseorang yang ada didepan pintu itu terdiam, kemudian mulai bersuara.

"Ini aku, Sungmin- _ah_.. boleh aku masuk?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia mulai turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

Sosok didepannya tersenyum lembut, kemudian mulai mengacak lembut rambut Sungmin. Itu adalah Kim YoungWoon, ayahnya. Untuk apa dia kekamarnya?

"Tentu saja, _appa_ " Jawab Sungmin, kemudian ia bergeser sedikit untuk mempersilahkan pria itu masuk dan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Hey, kemarilah nak. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu" Kangin menepuk pelan sisi kosong disampingnya, kemudian Sungmin menurut dan langsung duduk disamping ayahnya itu.

"Jadi, ceritakanlah masalahmu.. aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu, tapi bercerita setidaknya dapat mengurangi bebanmu" Ucap Kangin dengan senyum menenangkannya. Sungmin menatap sosok didepannya sebentar, kemudian menghela napas berat dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar lagi.

"A-aku, bertemu dia lagi, _a-appa_ "

"Lalu?"

"Ia bilang, dia masih mencintaiku tapi saat dia memutuskan untuk pulang aku melihatnya memeluk pria lain. Pria yang dulu juga dipeluknya, pria yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun berubah kepadaku" Jelas Sungmin, sesekali ia menghapus rembesan air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya.

Kangin mengangguk, kemudian ia mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkan anaknya itu, lalu lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lembut dihadapan Sungmin.

"Mungkin ada alasan yang jelas untuk it-"

"Tidak _appa_! Bahkan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa pria itu!" Potong Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kangin terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela napasnya berat. Ia rasa, masalah percintaannya dengan Leeteuk dulu tidak serumit ini. pria paruh baya itu memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Coba kau ceritakan dengan jelas tentang Kyuhyun, tentang dirimu, dan semuanya" Pinta Kangin, ia melirik Sungmin sebentar dan mendapatkan pria manis itu menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. "Jika kau keberatan, tidak perlu-"

"Tidak, aku akan menjelaskannya _Appa_.."

"..Ini semua dimulai ketika aku pindah ke Seoul saat umurku masih delapan tahun.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DelapanTahunYangLalu**_

" _Sungmin-ah! Turunlah sayang, kita sudah sampai" Ucap Nyonya Lee sambil membukakan pintu untuk anak satu-satunya itu. Kemudian dengan enggan Sungmin mulai turun dari mobil dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama._

" _Eomma, apa ini tidak terlalu besar untuk kita bertiga?" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat rumah megah didepannya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka melihat rumah itu._

 _Nyonya Lee yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali membantu suami dan juga beberapa orang suruhan untuk mengangkat barang-barang mereka._

" _Ini tidak berlebihan, sayang. Kau tidak usah mempedulikan ini terlalu mewah atau tidak, yang terpenting kita memiliki rumah untuk berteduh dan tidur." Ucap Tuan Lee dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah vas bunga cukup besar kedalam rumah. Sungmin mengikuti ayahnya kedalam, lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang sudah dibereskan._

" _Aku yakin, eomma dan appa tidak banyak memiliki waktu dirumah. Dan pasti aku akan sering sendirian disini, jadi untuk apa membeli rumah sebesar ini" Protesan Sungmin terus berlanjut dengan memperhatikan semua orang yang sibuk berlalulalang didepannya dengan membawa berbagai macam barang._

" _Sudahlah Lee Sungmin. Maafkan kami karena jarang berada dirumah, lagi pula kau tidak akan sendirian, disini akan banyak pelayan yang menemanimu." Ucap Nyonya Lee , wanita itu sibuk mengarahkan sebuah cermin besar yang tengah dipegang oleh dua orang petugas._

 _Sungmin mendengus samar, ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas gendongnya dan mulai tenggelam dalam kegiatannya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan keributan yang ada disekelilingnya.._

 _Setelah beberapa lama ia sibuk dengan bukunya, Sungmin merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling didekat rumahnya. Bukan hal yang luar bisa memang, namun dibelakang rumahnya terdapat taman kecil yang tertata rapih, tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah ada seorang anak lelaki dengan umur yang mungkin sama dengannya tapi lebih tinggi sedikit, dan bocah itu melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang, aneh, mungkin?_

 _._

 _._

 _Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang baru, dengan teman-temannya yang baru dan juga sekolah barunya. Ia termasuk anak yang pintar namun sangat susah untuk berinteraksi dengan murid lainnya, hingga bisa dibilang bahwa ia menjadi salah satu anak Nerd._

 _Sekarang ia sudah kelas dua SMP, tapi sikapnya yang susah bergaul itu tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya. Ia mungkin saja tidak mengenal dengan baik nama maupun muka teman sekelasnya, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya bosan jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman yang berada dibelakang sekolah untuk menyendiri._

 _Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu pohon besar yang ada disana, lalu ia mulai membuka bukunya, namun ia mendengus kesal ketikatiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berada dihadapannya._

" _Lee Sungmin! Kau sangat manis! Jadilah kekasihku!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikalnya tiba-tiba saja berada tepat didepan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikiran dan bukunya dibawah pohon yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dirinya._

" _Kau siapa? Apa kau tidak waras? Kau pria, dan aku juga pria." Sungmin berujar dengan nada datar, kemudian dia kembali membuka buku yang ia bawa sedari tadi._

" _Aku tidak gila. Aku menyukaimu.. dan kau harus jadi milikku!"_

"Dan saat itulah Cho Kyuhyun datang. Ia dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Dan ketika aku pulang dari sekolah, aku baru menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah tetanggaku, kami hanya berbeda satu blok saja. Dan anak laki-laki yang ada ditaman belakang rumahku saat itu, adalah dia." Jelas Sungmin, mukanya terlihat murung, sedangkan Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dengan cerita itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mencintai pria brengsek itu?" Tanya Kangin memandang Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti kenapa aku bisa mencintai dia. Dia adalah pria yang dingin, terkesan antisosial namun sangat perhatian dengan orang yang ia sayang, dia juga sangat _protective_ kepadaku walaupun aku setengah mati menjauhi dia tapi itu selalu gagal. Saat aku mulai menyukai dia, saat itu juga keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dan sekitar tiga bulan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya dan ingin berhenti untuk berharap bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya, sampai suatu hari aku berjumpa kembali dengannya dicafe sederhana. Ia sedang bernyanyi disana, yang aku tahu itu adalah cafe milik neneknya yang sekarang telah meninggal.." Sungmin berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, sedangkan Kangin tidak ingin menyela sedikitpun ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku bertemu dengannya disana saat aku pulang dari rumah teman dan terjebak hujan, aku berteduh disana. Aku melihatnya bernyanyi dengan band yang ada disana, dan dia menghampiriku dengan memberikanku makanan. Dan disaat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai mempunyai perasaan lebih kepadanya" Ucap Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia mengulang lagi ingatan dicafe tersebut, cafe tempatnya bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun dan cafe itu juga tempat Henry menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Lalu, hanya itu saja?" Tanya Kangin dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sungmin menggeleng, lalu menatap sendu wajah Kangin.

"Saat aku sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun kepada teman, keluarga, dan lainnya, dan bahkan ketika aku sudah diusir dari rumahku, disaat itu juga Kyuhyun membantuku. Ia memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya yang kebetulan orang tuanya sedang ada diluar negeri untuk beberapa bulan, dan suatu malam, dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku, sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuknya, _appa_." Ucap Sungmin pelan..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau masih ingat nyanyian itu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan putih Sungmin yang sedang berbaring diatas pahanya._

" _Tentu saja, kau sangat mempesona saat bernyanyi seperti itu." Sungmin tersenyum manis mengingat pertama kali Kyuhyun bernyanyi disebuah caffe saat itu. Kyuhyunnya memang mempesona, ia benarkan?_

" _Hahaha, tentu saja aku mempesona Ming" Kyuhyun tertawa bangga, kemudian ia merundukkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah Sungmin._

" _Kau itu memang mempesona, tapi aku tidak suka percaya dirimu yang kelewat batas" Sungmin mencolek pelan hidung Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih digenggam oleh pria diatasnya. Kemudian dia mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam diatasnya._

" _Aku seperti ini hanya padamu, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin, kemudian menatap lembut wajah manis dibawahnya._

" _Aku tahu. Dan kau hanya boleh seperti itu kepadaku! Mengerti?" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu tegap kekasihnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu.. aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya dan menciumi rambut Sungmin dengan lembut._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tanpa terasa satu tetes airmata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya yang indah._

"Aku bahkan belum melihat wajah lelaki yang kau cintai itu, tapi aku bisa meraskan ketulusan yang ia punya untukmu.." Ucap Kangin dengan mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin yang masih tertunduk, lalu ia mencoba merengkuh bahu Sungmin.

"Lalu, jika kau mencintainya, kenapa sekarang kau membencinya?" Tanya Kangin lagi, Sungmin membeku seketika. Lelaki manis itu terkekeh samar dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Karena dia brengsek, _Appa_. Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya" Sungmin memainkan kakinya yang menjuntai diatas lantai, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku sangat ingat, saat aku kembali kerumah Kyuhyun setelah dari toko, aku melihat Kyuhyun memeluk seorang laki-laki manis, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan pria pendek itu mencium pipi Kyuhyun." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, kemudian menyeka setetes air mata yang lolos dari matanya.

"Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka, aku kabur seminggu dan baru memberanikan diri untuk kembali meminta penjelasannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja saat aku mengetuk pintu yang muncul bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan orang tuanya. Aku diusir, dan bahkan dicaci maki mereka, untuk kedua kalinya aku merasakan diriku terinjak, harga diriku tidak ada harganya lagi bagi mereka, dan saat aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku menolehkan pandanganku sekali lagi untuk melihat kearah mereka, dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kyuhyun disana, dibalik pintu itu, menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, seolah dia ikut benci kepadaku." Jelas Sungmin. Pria itu sesekali terisak pelan, perasaannya sakit kembali.

"Dan tadi, aku bertemu dengannya lagi _appa_. Dan dengan bodohnya dia bertanya, ' _mengapa kau menjauhiku? Mengapa kau membenciku?_ ' dan dia juga berkata bahwa aku salah paham. Dia bilang dia juga besok akan pergi keluar negeri, adakah orang yang lebih brengsek dari dia, _appa_?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kangin dengan wajah yang memerah dan air mata yang keluar deras dari kedua matanya. Kangin yang tidak tega melihat anaknya seterluka itu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dan disana Sungmin menangis lebih keras.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir dia memang brengsek.. tapi, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mempercayainya sedikit lagi? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Hum?" Tanya Kangin lembut. Ia mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ak-aku akan mencoba mencari kepercayaanku padanya sekali lagi.. dan kalau memang aku tidak bisa menemukan kepercayaan itu, maka.." Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya dari Kangin dan menatap ayahnya dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku akan menyerah, dan mencoba mencari hati yang lain untukku.."

0o0o0

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ToBeContinue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 3 apdeet.. maaf jika chapter ini pendek plus gak jelas, ini cuman mao ngejelasin kenapa Kuyun sama Ming berantem-_- haha, saya memang masih sangat baru untuk dunia tulis menulis/? Jadi harap maklum :D maaf jika ada typo bertebaran.. maaf jika banyak kata-kata yang gak tepat.._

 _Okeh, sekian dari sayaa.. apakah ff ini harus dilanjutkan? Atau berenti disini dan para reader mengkhayal sendiri/? .-._

 _Salam JOYer!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir dia memang brengsek.. tapi, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mempercayainya sedikit lagi? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Hum?" Tanya Kangin lembut. Ia mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ak-aku akan mencoba mencari kepercayaanku padanya sekali lagi.. dan kalau memang aku tidak bisa menemukan kepercayaan itu, maka.." Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya dari Kangin dan menatap ayahnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku akan menyerah, dan mencoba mencari hati yang lain untukku.."

.

.

.

'Ending Story?'

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Rate T

.

Shounen-ai, BL, Boyxboy

.

This story is mine, but KyuMin not mine :'3

enJOY! ^-^

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin dengan wajah tidak percayanya. Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian menyeka air matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berusaha,appa. Aku, sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini, dengan rasa sakit yang selalu ditimbulkan ketika mengingat orang itu" Gumam Sungmin dengan tangan yang menyentuh bagian dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kau rasakan, maaf telah menjadi ayah yang buruk untukmu, nak" Kangin mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin, kemudian tersenyum menyesal kepada Sungmin.

"Tidak, kau ayah yang baik! Ayah terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, appa!" Sungmin bangkit dan memeluk Kangin dari belakang, ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada punggung Kangin yang hangat.

"Hahaha.. pujianmu terlalu berlebihan, Sungmin-ah. Baiklah, apa sekarang lebih baik?" Tanya Kangin. Sungmin yang masih berada dipunggungnya hanya mengangguk dan bergumam samar.

"Appa, eomma kemana?"

"Eommamu pergi kerumah bibi yang ada disamping rumah, anak bibi itu sedang sakit dan dia menjenguknya. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja biasanya eomma yang akan menemaniku seperti ini" Jawab Sungmin. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Kangin.

"Hum, jadi menurutmu aku tidak boleh menemanimu seperti ini, begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu appa" Sungmin menggelengkan Kepalanya, lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga Kangin, "Aku mencintaimu, Appa".

Kangin tersentak sejenak, kemudian mengacak ringan rambut Sungmin yang masih nyaman bersandar dibahunya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki anak seperti Sungmin, pria manis yang baik, menyayanginya dan Leeteuk, selalu berusaha terlihat ceria didepannya dan Leeteuk. Baginya, kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

"Aku juga, Sungmin-ah. Baiklah, sekarang kau harus tidur ini sudah larut. Jaljayo" Kangin melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar.

"Jaljayo, appa" Gumam Sungmin pelan sebelum ia jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

BIP BIP~ BIP BIP

Suara getaran handphone Sungmin terdengar dari atas meja nakas. Ini baru pukul 11:55, tengah malam. Siapa yang mengirimnya pesan?

"Euh, berisik sekali~" Erang Sungmin dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia meraba meja nakasnya mencari handphonenya, kemudian ia mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat ke layar handphonenya itu.

1 panggilan tidak terjawab dari '010-9137-xxx-xx'

3 pesan baru dari '010-9137-xxx-xx'

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya pria manis itu seingatnya tidak pernah memberikan nomorya pada orang asing, bahkan yang memiliki nomornya hanya Henry, Baro, Kibum, Yesung, beberapa teman dekatnya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sungmin membuka pesan itu satu persatu dan saat itu juga rasa terkejutnya tidak bisa ia tutupi.

'Lee Sungmin, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun'

'Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, apa kau sudah tidur?'

'Aku mohon, jika kau masih terjaga tolong telpon aku'

'Ada apa dia mengirimku pesan? Dan dari mana dia dapat nomorku?' Pikir Sungmin. Kemudian pria manis itu menatap nomor didepannya dan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Apa dia harus menghubunginya? Atau tidak? Lagi pula untuk apa dia menelpon pria itu? Tapi, bagaimana jika ini hal yang penting? Tapi..., Sungmin terus memikiran apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Pria manis itu menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, lalu menghela napas dan akhirnya menekan tombol 'Panggil' pada layarnya.

Untuk beberapa detik hingga menit, hanya terdengar suara sambungan yang belum diangkat. Ia meloudspeaker panggilan itu, kemudian menunggu lagi, hingga suara sedikit gemersik membuatnya seketika menjadi gugup.

"Yeobseo.."

"Yeobseo, Kyuhyun-ssi" Panggil Sungmin ragu, kemudian dia dapat mendengar Kyuhyun menghela napas diseberang sana.

"Ah, ya. akhirnya kau menghubungiku, terimakasih"

"E-eh, ya.. sama-sama. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, jika besok aku akan berangkat. Pukul sembilan pagi"

"..."

"Ming, kau masih disana?"

"Ya, aku disini."

"Haha, baiklah. Aku tahu kau mengantuk, jadi aku langsung akan mengatakan intinya saja"

"B-baiklah"

"Bisakah kau datang untuk menemuiku besok? Untuk, mungkin yang terakhir kalinya?"

"..."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak semudah itu memaafkanku. Aku juga tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang, aku akan menunggumu.. dan aku sangat berharap, jika kau bersedia menemui pria brengsek ini untuk terakhir kalinya"

"..."

"Ming? A-ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu besok, aku akan ada dipenerbangan E, pukul sembilan pagi. Semoga kau bisa meluangkan waktumu.. Aku mencintaimu, dan maaf telah mengganggumu"

TUT TUT TUT~

Sungmin menatap datar handphonenya, kemudian ia meremas sedikit benda persegi panjang itu dan menggeram samar.

"Apakah kau bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun?! Apakah aku harus menuruti permintaan orang bodoh sepertimu? Haruskah aku?" Gumam Sungmin gusar, kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada ranjangnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Apakah ia masih mau membuka hatinya untuk pria itu? Apakah ia masih sanggup untuk menatap wajah itu? Apakah ia harus? Sungmin, seumur hidupnya selalu mejalani hidup dengan normal, selalu menuruti orang tua, menjadi anak yang baik, anak yang pintar, namun kenapa sekarang jalan hidupnya tidak lebih baik daripada sebuah benang kusut?

BIP BIP

Ditengah lamunannya, handphonenya kembali bergetar. Kemudian dengan enggan Sungmin melihat ke layar ditangannya dan menatap bingung,

"Pesan suara?" Gumamnya dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada layar handphonenya, kemudian dia segera membuka pesan suara itu dan terdengarlah suara dari orang itu, suara dari Cho Kyuhyun..

i'm so down and out (aku begitu tidak bersemangat)

'cause something is wrong without you (karena ini sesuatu yang salah tanpa dirimu)

When you're not around (Bila kau tak ada)

Just shadows and rain fall (hanya bayangan dan hujan turun)

Wait till tomorrow (menunggumu sampai besok)

I'll wait (aku akan menunggu)

Just wanna be with you (hanya ingin bersamamu)

Only you (hanya dirimu)

Always you (selalu dirimu)

You're so beautiful to me (kau begitu indah bagiku)

It's true (sungguh)

Amazed by you (takjub karenamu)

I think i'm falling (aku pikir aku jatuh cinta)

Falling with you (jatuh cinta padamu)

Only you (hanya dirimu)

Always you (selalu dirimu)

You're so beautiful to me (kau begitu indah bagiku)

It's true (sungguh)

Amazed by you (takjub karenamu)

I know i'm falling (aku tahu aku jatuh cinta)

Wait till tomorrow (menunggumu sampai besok)

I'll wait, Lee Sungmin (aku akan menunggu, Lee Sungmin)

Sebuah lagu sederhana mengalun indah dari benda digenggaman Sungmin. Dengan pandangan yang masih menunjukkan rasa ketidakpercayaannya, ia menatap sekali lagi benda persegi panjang itu dan mengulang lagu itu untuk kedua, bahkan untuk ketiga kalinya.

Apakah kehadirannya esok sangat berharga bagi dia? Seberapa berharganya? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk sekian kalinya. Semua pikiran dalam dirinya ia kumpulkan menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah pertimbangan yang akan menentukannya apakah ia harus menemui pria itu atau tidak besok? Tapi semua itu sia-sia karena pikirannya buntu.

Dengan pikiran yang penuh, Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan perlahan, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan lembut didepannya. Wajah yang ia dambakan sedari dulu, wajah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dengan bahagia ketika mengingatnya namun wajah itu juga bisa membuatnya menangis dan mengutuk semua yang telah ia lewati bersama pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" Gumam Sungmin putus asa, kemudian dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan bergumam sendiri disana. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, iapun jatuh terlelap lagi.

.

.

0o0o0

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.. bangunlah, sudah pagi sayang" Suara ketukan halus dari pintu kamarnya mengusik tidur pria manis itu. Dengan enggan, Sungmin mencoba mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

"Aku bangun, eomma" Jawab Sungmin serak, matanya masih sangat mengantuk dan beberapa kali ia tersandung bahkan hampir menabrak tembok kamarnya saat mencoba menuju ke kemar mandinya. Dan setelah lima menit, ia baru berhasil memasuki kamar mandinya. Harusnya tidak selama itu, tapi karena Sungmin yang sesekali terdiam diantara langkahnya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tidak kunjung terkumpul, jadi waktu yang dibutuhkan hampir setengah dari yang seharusnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi,hari yang cukup cerah dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dengan lembut diantara celah-celah jendela didalam kamar. Setelah menghabiskan waktu hanya sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan dirinya, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos berlengan panjangnya dan sebuah celana pendek longgar warna hitam yang membalut kaki putihnya, dan juga sebuah handuk yang bertengger manis diatas bahunya.

"Ugh, padahal aku masih mengantuk" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang masih bergelayut dikelopak matanya.

"Sungmin, kau sudah bangun?" Teriak Leeteuk dari luar kamar.

"Iya, iya, aku sudah bangun eomma. Aku akan kesana" Ucap Sungmin dengan sesekali menyeka air yang menetes dari rambutnya dengan handuk dibahunya. Sungmin mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, tapi handphonenya yang bergetar diatas kasur menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ck, siapa lagi? Apa itu Yesung hyung yang ingin mengerjakan tugas? Sudah kubilang itu bisa minggu depan kan- eh?" Gerutuan Sungmin terhenti seketika begitu melihat siapa yang mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

New Massage from : 010-9137-xxx-xx

Sungmin, apa kau bisa ketaman dekat rumahmu? Aku menunggumu disana. Lima menit lagi aku akan sampai, semoga kau bisa menemuiku.

Sungmin membeku untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia membulatkan matanya dan menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

"Astaga! Aku lupa hari ini dia akan pergi, bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!" Dengan kalap Sungmin menuju lemari bajunya dan mencari baju yang setidaknya masih pantas untuk digunakannya. Ia melepas bajunya dan segera menggantinya, merapikan baju dan segera keluar dari kamar dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Eomma, appa aku pergi sebentar. Maaf tidak bisa sarapan bersama kalian. Appa pasti tahu aku akan kemana, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir" Sungmin mengambil dua buah roti tawar yang sudah diberi selai, lalu segera berlari kearah rak sepatu yang berada tepat disamping pintu dan memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya dan setelahnya ia berlari pergi.

Kangin yang hendak memasukkan suapan pertama nasinya berhenti ketika Sungmin tadi menyebutnya, lalu anak itu pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia hanya melirik suaminya dengan tatapan menuntut, seakan bertanya 'Kalian menyimpan sesuatu dariku?'.

"Tidak, Teuk-ah. Hanya saja kemarin malam Sungmin bercerita kepadaku saat kau sedang pergi kerumah bibi itu." Jelas Kangin, kemudian dia menyuapkan nasinya kedalam mulut.

"Bercerita? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sekarang memangnya Sungmin pergi kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk, ia mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Kangin dan mengambil nasinya.

"Sungmin bilang, si pria breng-"

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Iya, dia. Anak itu ingin pergi ke luar negeri hari ini, jadi Sungmin sepertinya akan kebandara untuk bertemu dengan dia." Jawab Kangin yang masih sibuk dengan daging dan sayurannya. Leeteuk menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik Kangin dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ke luar negeri? Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ada masalah"

"Aah.. jika seperti ini, apa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menatap nasinya dengan tatapan sendu, ia hanya memainkan sumpitnya tanpa ada niat untuk menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Kangin yang melihat istrinya murung langsung menggenggam tangan istrinya dan mengusap lembut punggung tangannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, asal kau tahu Sungmin itu anak yang kuat" Ucap Kangin disertai dengan senyum menenangkannya.

.

.

.

OtherSide

"Haah~ hah, dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pergi?" Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan tangannya pada lutut. Keringat masih berjatuhan dari dahi maupun rambutnya, dari rumah ke taman ini memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berlari, Jadi wajar saja jika tenaganya terkuras, terlebih dia belum sarapan.

"Apa aku terlambat ya?" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu bangku yang ada disana dengan napasnya yang masih memburu. Taman ini, taman saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Cho Kyuhyun kemarin malam.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya, ia menghirup napas dengan dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Jam besar yang ada disisi taman menunjukan pukul sembilan tigapuluh, berarti masih ada waktu tugapuluh menit lagi. Tapi kemana pria itu?

"Apa ini sebuah lelucon?" Gumam Sungmin, kemudian tersenyum kecut. Ia memainkan kakinya dibawah sana, sambil terus menunggu kehadiran Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia harapkan dari orang itu?

.

.

"Ini sudah sepuluh menit, apa dia benar-benar mengerjaiku? Sialan!" Geram Sungmin, ia memakan satu roti yang tadi ia bawa dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal. sudah sepuluh menit, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang itu. Apa mungkin itu salahnya? Diakan terlambat lima manit, apa mungkin sekarang pria itu sudah pergi?

Sungmin menunduk dengan sedih, roti yang ada digenggamannya ia remas sedikit. Tangannya mulai bergetar, bahkan bahunya mulai sedikit bergetar menahan rasa kesal dan juga kecewa.

"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena orang itu? Bodoh, pabbo Lee Sungmin" Ia terkekeh, kemudian mengusap air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Apa yang ia tunggu? Seharusnya ia tahu jika akan seperti ini.

Pria manis itu kemudian membenarkan sedikit pakaiannya, lalu berdiri dari bangku itu. Haripun mulai mendung, jadi sebaiknya ia bergegas pulang agar ia tidak kehujanan dan berakhir dengan demam.

"Lee Sungmin, tunggu!"

Deg!

'Apakah itu Kyuhyun?'

"Lee Sungmin! Tunggu aku!"

'Tidak, ini bukan suara dia'

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Hey! Min!"

Grab!

"Haah, haah, hah.. sudah, kubilang tunggu. Apa kau tidak, mendengarku?" Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Pria dibelakang itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sedangakan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau, sedang apa di –sini?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamukan, jika aku akan kesini"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Henry yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau bilang- apa?"

"Haah, iya aku yang mengirimmu pesan tadi pagi dengan menggunakan nomor Kyuhyun. Bisakah kita duduk? Aku sangat lelah" Henry menarik tangan Sungmin kearah bangku taman yang barusan Sungmin duduki, kemudian ia kembali sibuk menarik napasnya.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa maksud bocah disampingnya hanya terdiam menanti Henry yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Pria manis itu kemudian menyerahkan satu roti yang belum ia makan kepada Henry.

"Ini, untukmu"

"E-eh? Untukku? Terimakasih!"

Keduanya kemudian hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan. Henry yang terlalu sibuk dengan rotinya, sedangkan Sungmin yang masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini.

"Apa semua ini, lelucon?"

"Eh?"

"Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura untuk pergi?"

Sungmin menatap Henry dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, antara sedih, kecewa, berharap, dan lainnya menjadi satu. Kemudian pria bermata sipit itu menelan kunyahan roti terakhirnya dan membawa dirinya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan pergi. Hari ini" Jawab Henry dengan sorot mata serius yang membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan juga tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"A-ah, jadi begitu. Lalu, apa maksudmu datang kemari?" Tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan yang ia alihkan, menatap dedaunan yang berguguran satu persatu dari pohon yang ada disamping bangku mereka.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, beberapa pertanyaan singkat. Apa boleh?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sungmin memandang Henry, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Henry-ah" Ucapnya dengan kembali memandang Henry.

"Ah, ternyata kau memang tidak mencintaiku" Henry menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, lalu memperhatikan awan kelabu yang bergerak dengan perlahan diatas langit yang mendung.

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Kau, apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?"

DEG! DEG! DEG

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan panik, ia membuang pandangannya kembali kearah jalanan yang lengang didepan sana, sesekali melirik Henry dengan ekor matanya dan mendapati Henry yang menatap getir kearahnya juga sebuah kekehan putus asa dari pria berdarah campuran itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya ya? aku pikir, dengan usahaku selama ini kau akan menjadi milikku, hyung. Tapi, ternyata sia-sia ya?" Henry tertawa -sekali lagi- dengan terpaksa. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada disampingnya dengan lembut dan menghela napas lagi dengan cukup panjang.

"Apa maksudmu, Henry?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya, kemudian mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Henry, namun gagal karena pria disampingnya menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku, aku menyukaimu, ah tidak, bahkan mencintaimu dari dulu. Jauh sebelum kau mengenalku, Sungmin hyung."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, hembusan angin semakin kuat yang menandakan dalam waktu dekat akan turun hujan lebat namun, itu semua dihiraukan begitu saja oleh dua orang dengan tinggi yang tidak begitu jauh berbeda. Sampai akhirnya, Henry kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu penyebab Kyuhyun jauh darimu?"

Sungmin diam, ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun membiarkan Henry menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa dia terpuruk selama ini? seberapa besar rasa cintanya kepadamu? Dan seberapa besar keegoisanku untuk mendapatkanmu darinya?" Gumam Henry dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Henry lagi, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin yang mengangguk disampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu.. semuanya," Henry mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, kemudian memulai lagi pembicaraan itu.

"Aku, adalah saudara Kyuhyun yang paling dia sayangi. Kami, tumbuh bersama dengan bahagia dan Kyuhyun begitu menyayangiku karena orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, kami memang tidak tinggal bersama tapi itu bukan penghalang untuk kami bermain bersama. Sampai suatu ketika kau datang, kau pindah kedekat rumah kami. Aku yang dulu tidak punya teman selain Kyuhyun tentu saja senang akan kehadiranmu, tapi rasa senangku berbeda dengan Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mencintaimu, hyung. Dia bahkan sering memperhatikanmu dari pekarangan rumahnya. Aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak suka! Pada awalnya aku hanya berpikir Kyuhyun sama halnya denganku, hanya mencintai sesaat, jadi aku mencoba untuk biasa saja denganmu walaupun kita tidak pernah saling bertatap muka, tapi aku gagal ketika aku juga menyadari bahwa aku juga mulai menyukaimu karena terlalu seringnya aku memperhatikanmu, dan puncaknya adalah saat kau menginap dirumah Kyuhyun saat itu, apa kau ingat? Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memeluk Kyuhyun?"

DEG!

'Tidak, jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu! Kumohon!' ,

"Y-ya, aku ingat. Wae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar, kemudian ia memberanikan membalas tatapan mata Henry.

"Anak laki-laki itu, adalah aku. Aku tahu kau menginap disana, maka aku sengaja memeluk Kyuhyun saat tau kau akan datang agar kau bisa salah paham dan membenci Kyuhyun, dan saat kau berlari meninggalkan kami, aku memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk memberikanmu padaku. Aku memohon dengan segala cara, namun Kyuhyun tidak melepaskanmu. Maka, jalan terakhir yang aku pilih adalah menelpon orang tua Kyuhyun untuk pulang cepat dan memberitahu kepada mereka semua tentang kalian."

PLAK!

"Kau brengsek, kau- sangat brengsek!" Gumam Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isakkannya, tangannya bahkan masih menggantung diudara setelah ia menampar Henry. sedangkan pria sipit itu terdiam kaku, kemudian terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap rembesan darah yang ada dipinggir bibirnya akibat tamparan Sungmin yang lumayan keras barusan.

"A-ahaha, aku memang brengsek. Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, hyung." Ucap Henry dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menstabilkan rasa terkejutnya karena tamparan Sungmin barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua itu?! Kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mencintaiku!" Teriak Sungmin dengan rembesan air mata yang mulai keluar dengan deras dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat kau kembali dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan kau diusir, aku memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidak membantumu, membuat dia seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu walaupun sebenarnya setelah kau pergi, dia menjadi sangat terpuruk dan sangat depresi." Henry tersenyum kecil ketika ada satu daun gugur yang jatuh diatas tangannya.

"Kau ingat, saat aku menyatakan cintaku kepadamu? Aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pernah menyatakan cintanya kepadamu disana, maka akupun melakukan hal yang sama untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi seketika aku sadar ketika kita baru sampai disana. Aku sadar bahwa kau tidak bisa melupakan cintamu padanya." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang mulai serak. Ia tidak mempedulikan Sungmin yang semakin terisak disebelahnya, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Henry kembali memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Setelah kau menolakku, aku mengikutimu sampai ketaman ini dan aku segera menelpon Kyuhyun. Aku berkata bahwa dia harus melepaskanmu untukku dan dia harus pergi. Awalnya dia sangat menolak hal itu, dia bahkan hampir memukulku saat dia sampai disini namun dia urungkan. Pada akhirnya, dia mengalah. Tapi ada satu syarat yang ia berikan kepadaku sebelum kalian bertemu didanau itu. Dia memberi syarat, jika kau tidak datang saat kepergiannya hari ini, maka dia akan melepaskanmu untuk bersama ku. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, dia bergegas kedanau itu dan menunggumu disana, sedangkan aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Aku menunggu Kyuhyun berhasil mengucapkan perpisahan, kemudian aku memeluknya untuk memberikannya sedikit ketenangan yang mungkin tidak berarti untuknya"

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Apa semua ini leluconmu lagi?!" Gumam Sungmin sangat lirih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Namun Henry hanya terkekeh, ia kemudian kembali berbicara tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin.

"Ini bukan lelucon. Kyuhyun telah berjanji kepadaku jika kau tidak datang hari ini untuk bertemu dengannya dibandara, maka ia akan melepaskanmu untukku. Dan oh, aku yang mengirimkan pesan itu kepadamu melalui nomor Kyuhyun secara diam-diam agar kau tidak bisa menemuinya." Jelas Henry dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang ada dibibirnya, kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat jam tangan yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya.

"Oops! Sepertinya, mulai detik ini Kyuhyun akan melepaskanmu untukku. Lihat, ini sudah pukul sembilan lewat satu menit." Henry terkekeh ringan, kemudian ia merenggangkan lengannya dan menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pria manis itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya kemudian segera melihat jam besar yang ada ditaman itu. Henry tidak berbohong, sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lewat satu menit. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan akan segera berlari sebelum tangan Henry menghambatnya dengan cara mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah terlambat, kau tahu kan ini akan-"

PLAAK!

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENCINTAI LELAKI SEBRENGSEK DIRIMU! SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Dengan kalap Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Henry dan segera berlari dengan cepat keluar dari taman itu setelah melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi pada Henry. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera menaikinya dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air matanya itu.

"Ahjusshi, tolong antarkan aku kebandara! Kumohon antarkan aku secepat yang kau bisa!" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar menahan air mata. Begitu taksi berjalan, ia tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya lagi, ia menangis diperjalanan menuju bandara. Hatinya begitu sakit, sangat sakit hingga membuat dadanya begitu sesak yang sehingga ia terus menangis dalam perjalanan.

.

Duapuluh menit kemudian, Sungmin sampai dibandara. Ia segera membayar dan berlari sekuat tenaga mencari keberadaan sosok Kyuhyun, namun nihil. Kemanapun ia berlari, ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan sosok itu, tidak ada.

"Tidak, dia sudah pergi. Ini tidak mungkinkan?" Gusar Sungmin, ia kemudian merogoh kantung celananya dengan tergesa untuk mengambil handphonenya. Dan saat itu juga, ia tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya diatas kedua kakinya dan jatuh diatas lututnya begitu membaca sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun.

'Jadi ini akhirnya? Maaf karena mengganggumu kemarin malam agar kau datang kemari hari ini. aku sebenarnya sangat kecewa, tapi itu tidak apa, jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan mencoba merelakanmu dengan Henry. aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan dia, kupikir kalian cocok. Jadi, selamat tinggal.. oh, dan maaf karena aku telah mencintaimu begitu dalam, mungkin akan sangat lama, sangat-sangat lama atau bahkan aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkan cintaku padamu. Aku pergi, dan aku mencintaimu. –ChoKyuhyun'

"Tidak, ini tidak terjadi bukan?! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimukan?! Apa kau bodoh?! AKU MENCINTAIMU, CHO KYUHYUN! Kau tahu itukan?!" Teriak Sungmin. Ia tidak menghiraukan kerumunan orang yang berbisik atau bahkan memperhatikannya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah hatinya. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak dengan cepat saat ini, ia merasa sangat sakit, sangat sakit. Begitu bodoh, sangat bodoh!

Sungmin kemudian mencoba menelpon nomor Kyuhyun, tapi nomor itu tidak aktif. Ia mencoba berkali-kali, mengiriminya sms, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

"APA KAU TAHU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, PRIA BRENGSEK?! KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Sungmin sekali lagi, namun ia tahu ini semua sia-sia.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menangisi semua ini.. apakah, cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini? dan sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menangis. Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau tahu? Seorang Lee Sungmin juga sangat mencintaimu.. tanpa kau sadari itu,

.

..

...

...

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

.

.

Annyeeoong! Saya membawa chapter baruuuuu... ahahaha sebenernya saya tidak tahu pengen berenti disini, atau mungkin lanjut? ._. karena saya sangat labil -_-"

Buat Zagiya Joy.. saya sendiri gak memperkirakan umurnya.. saya hanya asal-asal/? :'3 tapi ternyata ada yang ngeh juga.. huks, saya malu jadinya.. okelah, anggap saja sekarang umur Sungmin disini itu baru 21 tahun. Anggap saja begitu, karena saya terlalu malas dengan yang namanya hitung-menghitung :'v

Jadi sekarang ketauankan sapa yang meluk Kuyun? Dan tolong jangan timpuk saya membuat Henry jadi ngeselin kaya gitu! /.\ itu hanya ide yang terlintas dikepala sayaaaa~

Semoga ada yang mau review ini ff yaaa,^^ dan terimakasih untuk yang review di chapter sebelumsebelumsebelumnya :3 :* :* maaf atas segala kekurangan, bahasa yang gak jelas, jalan cerita yang sangat amat hancur, daan typo(s) eperiwer.. hehehe~

Okeeeeh, see yooouuu...

Salam JOYer!


End file.
